1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system and a storage management method, and more particularly to a technology to improve a storage system in which memory resources are partitioned and managed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for uniform management of memory resources has become evident recently, and as can be seen in operations by storage service providers, operations are conducted wherein multiple clients share a storage system on one device. In this kind of operation, the various service managers (called “partition managers” hereinafter) independently manage resources assigned to various clients. The storage system itself has come to have a resource partition and management function in order to efficiently and safely conduct this kind of operation. Service provision systems for individual service functions provided from the storage service provider to the storage resource users, for example, have been proposed as storage management technology for storage systems having this kind of resource partition and management function wherein the storage system manages and controls the number of users that can be provided for and the total volume of storage resources, and adequate licensing can thereby be performed in relation to service functions that the storage service provider offers to the users (for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-230189). Additionally, for example, control of access to memory devices has been proposed wherein the control system call access from the host system to the data memory device is controlled by pre-set access restrictions, and access by each user to permissible devices and for permissible actions can be controlled (for example, Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-259214).